


Episode 2: Not Out Of My System Yet

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [2]
Category: Loki of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made me write this! They aren't done yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2: Not Out Of My System Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a One-Shot, but these three, they keep telling me what to write... no end in sight!  
> Let me know if you like it, thanks for reading, and, as always, enjoy!

Not Out Of My System Yet

Clint and Natasha lay panting, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies. They had both reached orgasm, but neither had found it very satisfying, and Natasha sat up, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Clint made a frustrated sound, running his hand through his hair. “Are we broken?” he asked in a hollow voice.

“I don’t know,” was her reply. “I don’t think so. We just need… uh… I…. “

“Yes,” he sighed, “I guess…” He made a disgusted noise. “What is wrong with us?” 

“Well, our ‘relationship’ has never been conventional, anyway…” 

“So, what do we do?” he asked. 

“I don’t…” she began.

“My loves,” came a low, warm-honey voice out of the darkness, “I’ve come.”

Both Natasha and Clint let out a sigh of relief. Somehow, since that first night with Loki, their lives hadn’t been the same. Everything was flat and colorless, and they had both been aware that something was missing, and they both knew what it was and why, but neither of them wanted to be the one to acknowledge it. But now that Loki was here, they both felt complete in some subtle way. The tension among them was palpable.

“Oh, my darlings,” Loki murmured, shaking his head, “why didn’t you call for me sooner?”

Clint and Natasha moved over, making room for Loki, and, already naked, he joined them on the bed. Lifting Natasha easily, he rolled so that he was between them, with Natasha on his right and Clint on his left.

“Face each other, on your sides,” Loki purred. “I’m going to pleasure you both.” 

Clint and Natasha turned towards each other as Loki moved down the bed. Clint pulled Natasha into his arms, kissing her brow. She responded by gripping his shoulders, pulling his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. She parted his lips, tangling her tongue with his. He kissed her back, moaning low in his throat.

Loki lay on his stomach between them. He reached out to stroke both of them, making a satisfied sound at finding Natasha wet and Clint hard. He parted Natasha’s folds with his long fingers, stroking from her slit up to her clit, and she gasped into Clint’s mouth. At the same time, Loki was stroking Clint’s erect cock lazily, and Clint responded with a hiss of pleasure. Clint and Natasha continued to kiss passionately, and Clint caressed her breasts, teasing the nipples. She ran her hands over his chest, flicking his nipples with her nails. Both of them were panting and moaning.

By turning his head, Loki could pleasure either of them with his lips, tongue, and teeth, and he alternated between them, licking and sucking Natasha’s core, paying special attention to her sensitive clit, then turning to take Clint’s cock in his mouth, sucking, swishing his tongue around the head, slowly moving up and down, skillfully taking him all the way down his throat. As he pleasured the one with his mouth, he pleasured the other with his hand, switching back and forth between them. It didn’t take long until both of them were writhing and squirming, rapidly approaching climax. Loki withdrew his mouth, stroking his hands down both their hips, and rose from the bed. He stood watching, languidly stroking his own stiff cock, as Natasha rolled, moving down towards the end of the bed rising to hands and knees. “Clint,” she said feverishly.

Clint moved behind her, and taking her hips in his hands, entered her in one smooth motion. He paused, allowing them both to adjust, then began slow, deep thrusts. Natasha rocked into him, deepening the penetration. She looked over her shoulder at Loki, then patted the bed in front of her. “Come here,” she purred. “I want to fuck you with my mouth. “ 

Loki moved to the bed, kneeling in front of Natasha. She ran her tongue around her lips seductively, then opened her mouth, pouting her lips. Loki took his erection in his hand, guiding himself to Natasha’s face. She stuck out her tongue and licked around his head, and he sucked air in through his teeth, and slowly began to thrust into her mouth. She relaxed her throat, allowing him deeper access, but he was huge, and she wasn’t able to take him all. However, she was skilled with her tongue and the warm, wet suction was more than adequate to please Loki. “Mmmm, divine,” he said with a smirk, his voice low and sensual.

Natasha was drowning in sensation. Clint was filling her from behind, his thrusts becoming more and more frenzied and deep as his orgasm approached. He reached around her, finding her clit with his fingers, and she cried out. Loki, in front of her, his hands fisted in her hair, his head thrown back, was grunting and thrusting harder and faster into her mouth, holding her face against him. She could tell he was holding back, but his orgasm was barreling towards him anyway, and his pleasure was so arousing to her that she sucked harder, elated to know that she was able to have such an effect on him.

Clint was out of control, thrusting wildly, hitting all her sensitive spots, his fingers rubbing her clit the way he knew she loved. She felt herself racing towards completion, all her muscles tensing. The next moment her climax slammed into her, and she moaned and jerked, her inner walls squeezing Clint’s cock rhythmically. “Oh my god, I’m gonna come,” Clint groaned, and he came hard, burying himself all the way to the hilt, emptying his essence deep inside Natasha. He collapsed across her back, his arms around her tightly.

“Natasha,” Loki whispered, “may I come in your mouth?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she hummed around Loki’s cock, giving a little nod.

“Thank you…” he sighed, his eyes shut tight, and, whispering both his lovers’ names, came hard, shooting streams of hot cum down her throat, pulling her face tight to him. She moaned and sucked him down, licking him clean.

“You really ARE a god,” she said dazedly, “and you taste amazing!”

He slowly withdrew from her mouth, brushing her hair back from her forehead. “Thank you, my love,” he said gently.

“I want to hold you both,” Natasha murmured, laying in the middle of the bed, holding her arms open. Loki nestled into her right side, his face on her chest, arm around her waist, and Clint did the same on the other side. She cuddled them both to her, and Clint reached down and got the blanket; Loki helped him tuck them all in.

“I think I love you guys,” Natasha said dreamily.

“Mmm-hmm …” was Clint’s response. Natasha pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I must leave you, my loves,” Loki said tenderly. He was suddenly standing, fully dressed, at the side of the bed. He bent over to kiss them both, running his hands through their hair.

“Call me sooner next time,” he said chidingly, and blowing them a kiss, he vanished.

“I don’t think that’s EVER gonna get old,” Clint said sleepily.

“Never,” Natasha grinned, and snuggling together, they both drifted into a sated slumber.

The End


End file.
